Bad Choices
by divorcedpuppy
Summary: Maybe, if Fran hadn't gone out that night his life could be different-the question now is, would he want it to be?


"_So, what can you tell us about the killer?" The officer sat down in a chair across from my shaking form, his eyes casting a shadow that seemed to show sympathy while sliding a cup of coffee across the table towards me, which I merely stared at before looking back up at him, tears dried against my cheeks as I felt a new onset coming on. My mouth opened, as if to speak but all came out was a croak, like a frog. How ironic, so ironic I wanted to laugh. Wanted to. _

_The officer-now that I see his name tag it says in all caps REBORN. _

_Reborn then gave a nod of his head, as if encouraging me to speak. This time when I opened my mouth, I could form words. I felt numb, as if I was watching myself from another world and I had to ask myself-how did this happen? Why me? And all the different variations of those questions. _

"_This might take a while." _

"_We have time." _

"Fran, you _have_ to come!" My friend Tsuna said with his hands clasped into a pleading pose, giant brown eyes glittering with hope. I gave a groan, this was the third time he had asked me accompany him to some bar that had the bad his boyfriend was in playing tonight.

"Can't you ask someone else?" I really wasn't the type to party or well, leave the house for that fact. And on top of it asking him to a dingy bar just so I could sit with him as he gushed over his boyfriend while drinking stale beer.

"Everyone else is busy-"

"Like I'm not?" Oh God. Now he was giving me that dreaded puppy dog face, I tried to get away with a futile effort but his eyes followed me, his feet carrying him to step in front of me as he closed in-emphasizing his eyes and fuck! Were those tears? I ran a hand through my teal hair, allowing the damaged bangs to stay in the air for a few moments before falling down in a small arch. "Fine." A smile spread across his face. "But, you're going to buy my drinks." Tsuna nodded in understanding, his brunet hair bobbing in tune.

And oh lord, I knew I was going to regret this.

➊ ➋ ➌

Before the actual show started, or if you even wanted to call a band full of twenty something males a playing in a band a 'show', there was music dripping from the speakers decorated around the bar. And, when I say dripping I mean disgusting music by Pink, Katy Perry and the like. Honestly, wasn't this bar filled with a little too many men to be playing such girly songs? I sipped at my beer, which surprisingly wasn't all that stale and quietly watched from the sidelines as Tsuna was flailing around, fixing his hair and clothes and anything else he could get his hands on in preparation for the arrival of his boyfriend. It was a little cute, I thought to myself, how big of a deal it was for Tsuna to look appropriate and overall be nervous about seeing his boyfriend. We were all adults after all, and it brought a smile to my usual apathetic face.

Right when Tsuna bent down to fix his shoelaces-Really? Was that even necessary?-There was a tap on his shoulder, which he looked up towards with a furrowed brow before his usual smile found its way across his face. Ah, so that must be Spanner. I decided it would be best to introduce myself, so with the plastic cup of foamy beer in my hand (I honestly had no idea why I was drinking this shit, but it would probably be less painful if I was drunk) I walked over and cleared my throat their obvious making-out, smirking in my mind at the satisfaction when they both gave a startled jump.

Spanner-at least I thought that his name...Tsuna had mentioned him so many times I don't know how I could forget-was a nice looking fellow. He had blonde hair that was swept to the side into a curl, he wore rather plain clothing, a khaki green T-shirt with jeans, which I found somewhat odd since well...Weren't bands supposed to have some kind of unique style that wasn't I-totally-forgot-to-set-my-alarm? Of course, I wasn't about to comment so instead I stared with my usual deadpan expression. "I'm Fran." I stated, before realizing that maybe be a little more friendly couldn't hurt so I gave a small smile, darting my eyes over to the still blushing brunet. "Tsuna talks about you all the time, it's so nice to finally meet you." I was met with an horrified/completely embarrassed stare from Tsuna as he began to flail his arms about in defense while Spanner merely laughed. After a few more tedious conversations were laid out, me still nursing the beer in my hand and thankful for the slight buzz. Soon, the other band members started to show up; setting their equipment upon the stage and milling about, slapping each other on the backs etc while a few drank, though were met with the scolding face of a silver haired male who apparently thought drinking before performing was a no-no.

It was kind of awkward-okay no, scratch that really awkward as I sat there on a stool next to my intimate friends(s) and wondered how they could possibly breath because their tongues had been down each other's throats for the last thirty minutes. I swear. And another thing I wondered, as I simply stared at them with a shot of vodka in my hands (the beer really wasn't doing its job) was how Tsuna hadn't exploded from embarrassment yet. Albeit, his confidence had risen after getting together with his boyfriend it was still a big leap to be practically having sex in public, much less in a crowded public area.

Deciding I couldn't possibly stomach any more, I decided to try and find entertainment elsewhere. Drowning my shot, I stood up, wobbling slightly at the change in height before my feet grew accustomed to the ground and I was able to walk again. Though, I suppose I wasn't as stable as my mind lead me to believe because I soon found myself tripping, expecting my face to land on cold ground (which I wasn't looking forward to, who knew how many had puked and pissed on this nasty ass floor?) but instead fell into something solid, though not on the ground and considerably warmer. Arms encircled my waist to keep my steady, they were muscular but not in a bulky way, I noted dully. Looking up, I was met with a mop of curly blonde hair, a shining crown laid out in the middle of the mess and a ear splitting smirk. I couldn't see my savior's..Or, maybe it's too late to be calling him that..eyes and it sent wisps of cool air down my spine.

"Little froggie should watch where they're going~" Oh, well there goes feeling thankful and/or scared. I quickly pushed myself off, though I showed no signs of emotion on my face and brushed off my clothes as if the grinning male had passed a plague onto me.

"My hair doesn't even resemble a frog," I stated coldly, finishing the adjusting of my green shirt-oh, well maybe I did look a bit like a frog-before merely walking off, deciding I didn't have time for idiotic people who wore tiaras on their heads. He didn't deserve a thanks.

Sliding back into the seat I was in earlier, I noticed Spanner was missing. Asking where he went, Tsuna pointed towards the stage; it looked like the show was starting by the way the lights dimmed and the sound of a microphone giving feedback was heard. Everyone immediately clasped their hands around their ears until the sound stopped. Looking up again at the stage, the lights were now fully on the band which was...Definitely a strange looking bunch. All dressed in different types of clothing, and overall looking like very different people both mentally and physically. Finally, my focused drifted over to the singer who held the microphone away from his mouth a bit, a growing smirk spreading across his face as he spotted me.

"Everybody hold onto your ovaries and other genitalia! Because Black Moutons is about to rock your world!" And the starting note of the guitar began, my face most likely showing the horror I felt at seeing the male I had earlier brushed off staring at me behind blonde bangs.

This was going to be a long night.


End file.
